1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a remote management apparatus and a method of setting an IP (Internet Protocol) address thereof. More particularly, the present general inventive concept relates to a remote management apparatus and a method of setting an IP address thereof that can automatically provide an IP address to a server when the server is detected.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, home network systems, in which a plurality of control devices are connected to networks installed in houses or buildings and the control devices are mutually controllable, have been increasingly utilized. Home network systems extend control regions of controllers by remotely controlling a plurality of control devices through terminals accessible to the Internet in places outside houses or buildings.
A home network is a system in which various home devices are provided with respective separate communication functions, and can communicate with one another as well as connect to the Internet. A home network is capable of controlling major home devices such as refrigerators, air conditioners, microwave ovens, TV receivers, digital cameras, digital camcorders, and so forth, through the wire/wireless Internet.
A monitoring system monitors images received from a home network system and a plurality of monitoring cameras, remotely controls home devices or surveillance cameras, and a display device that is mainly used as such a remote management device. In order to control the home devices, the display device should allocate respective IP addresses to the home devices.
However, in the conventional remote management device, an IP address should be allocated to each home device, and in the case of adding any home device to the system, the user should set the IP address of the added home device. This causes inconvenience to the user, and it is difficult for a user who uses the network for the first time to set the IP address of the home device.